


Drabbels

by Nightmary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Living Together, Macabre, Other, References to Drugs, cross-posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbels mit Sherlock, John und ihrem makabren Zusammenleben zum Inhalt, die ich auch schon auf fanfiktion.de gepostet habe. --> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/525894e800020018158bda5e/1/Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Überflüssig

Er konnte die Obsessionen anderer bisweilen trotz seiner genialen psychologischen Kenntnisse kaum verstehen. Diese unnötigen Dinge, die sie tagtäglich taten, mit denen sie ihre Gehirne vollstopften, ja verstopften. Kein Wunder, dass sie seinen Gedankengängen manchmal nicht zu folgen vermochten. Sie blockierten sich selbst viel zu sehr! Sollte sein Mitbewohner auch noch so sehr betteln und an seine Vernunft appellieren (was hochgradig unlogisch war, da sein Entschluss unter den gegebenen Umständen zur Wahrung seines Verstandes absolut vernünftig war): Er würde sich hüten seine Gehirn mit Belanglosem zu beschäftigen, wenn es soviel Wichtigeres gab.  
Sich anzuziehen war schließlich rational gesehen absolut überflüssig.


	2. Hingegen dem freien Willen

Diese Welt mit ihren verbohrten Vorurteilen und dummen Ideen. Wer sagte denn, dass das, was er tat, wirklich zu hundert Prozent schädlich war? Er wusste schließlich, was er tat, besser als viele andere, die es taten. Er verstand und begriff die biologischen und chemischen Prozesse, wusste also sehr wohl, welchen Risiken er sich aussetzte. Er setzte sich ihnen freiwillig und als aufgeklärter Mann aus. Niemand sollte ihn dafür strafen. Ihm die Mittel dazu zu nehmen, um ihn davor zu schützen, zu tun, was er als aufgeklärter Kosument tun wollte, war also hochgradig überflüssig. Wie er Lestrade für seine Razzien hasste.


	3. Wie aus einem anderem Leben

Irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an. Erst hatte er sich ja geärgert. Er fand, dass es ein äußerst unüberlegtes Geschenk war. Doch jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte... Es war schon seltsam. Um Watson eine Freude zu machen, hatte er sein unpassendes Präsent benutzt. Er hatte seinen gekränkten Blick bemerkt und einen geknickten Watson konnte er nicht gebrauchen (und er wollte ihn auch nicht). Nun aber fühlte er diese seltsame Vertrautheit. Vollkommen unerklärlich. Und doch war sie da. Seine Finger fühlten Holz und Metall und er atmete tief den Geruch ein. Irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an Pfeife zu rauchen.


	4. Mülläquivalent, naja fast

„Wegen dem Auge...“ Sherlock stöhnte. Fing das schon wieder an. Er fühlte sich wie in einer Beziehung mit einer Frau, die ihren Mann aufforderte den Müll runter zubringen. Nur das Watson ein Mann und seine Experimente kein Müll waren. Der Vergleich hinkte etwas.  
„Hörst du mir zu?“ Wenn er doch nur die Möglichkeit hätte seinen Mitbewohner stumm zu schalten. „Sherlock?“ Ach ja... „Okay. Ich gehe jetzt. Wenn ich wiederkomme ist es weg, ja?“ „Mh...“ Der Mann brachte den Müll auch nicht runter. Hoffentlich kam Watson nicht auf die Idee es selbst zu entsorgen. Wie die Frau den Müll.


	5. Erzfeind

Nie hatte es einen größeren Dorn in seinem Auge gegeben. Nie hatte ihn etwas derart aufgebracht. Nie waren seine Karten derart schlecht gewesen. Kein Zweifel, hier sah er sich mehr als einem einfachem Feind gegenüber. Dies war kein leicht zu bewältigender Kleinkrimineller, den er mit wenigen Schritten überführen konnte. Sein Gegner war ein Phantom, ein unsichtbarer Erzschurke und sein Erzfeind. Sooft er ihm auch über den Weg lief, nie fand er Beweise für seine Taten, die nicht er selbst unter seinem Einfluss geschaffen hatte. Ein Feind, den er noch ewig sein eigen zu nennen glaubte. Langweile.  
Da endlich... klingelte es.


	6. Nachweislich ein Verbrecher

„Ich sage dir, was du tun willst, ist unmöglich. Gerade von dir dachte ich, du würdest das wissen.“ „Hat es denn jemals schon jemand versucht?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich sage doch: Es ist unmöglich! Du selbst sagst immer...“  
„Und falls es doch möglich ist? Man sollte es versuchen, oder?“  
„Du suchst eine Herausforderung, weil dir langweilig ist, aber diese Herausforderung kannst du niemals bewältigen.“  
„Ich muss mich nur an die richtigen Leute wenden. Ich sollte nach Rom gehen.“  
„Sherlock, du kannst den Papst nicht nach dem Aufenthalt von Gott fragen, um ihn wegen mehrfachen Mordes in der Bibel zu verhaften!“


	7. Bloß nicht aus den Augen lassen

„Es ist faszinierend! Diese Leute sind so schwer von Begriff, dass es eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte. Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, wen sie suchen! Ich habe nur zwei Minuten zur Lösung dieses Falles gebraucht, sie durchleben Wochen ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung! Wirklich faszinierend, wie kurzsichtig die Menschen sein können! Und neulich die Suche nach diesem Taschendieb: lachhaft! Keine Minute und ich wusste, wer es war und da geht das ganze Drama über eine Stunde und sie wissen es erst ganz am Ende!“  
„Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, dich wieder allein fernsehen zu lassen.“


	8. Wieder mal ein Spieleabend

„Mal sehen... vorausgesetzt, ich beginne. Dann bestünde wohl eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 1/6 mal 5/6 plus 1/6 mal 5/6 hoch zwei plus... obwohl... wie sicher kann ich sein, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich ein Sechstel beträgt... vielleicht sollte ich zunächst eine Testreihe durchführen, um sicher zu gehen. Schließlich kommt es durch die Aushöhlungen zu Gewichtsunterschieden. Außerdem kann es ja immer Materialschäden geben, die Unregelmäßigkeiten verursachen könnten...“ „Sherlock, glaube mir doch: man kann die Gewinnchancen beim Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht nicht über Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnungen vorherbestimmen.“ „Ich denke, es hat nur noch niemand ernsthaft versucht!“ „Okay. Willst du jetzt derjenige sein, der mit dem Würfeln anfängt, oder nicht?“


	9. Noch so eine überflüssige Sache

„Was ich nicht begreife, ist das Motiv. Durch dieses Handeln kommt es zu keiner wirklichen Bereicherung, es ist auch nichts „Notwendiges“ wie das Essen.“ „Aber wir leben nun einmal in einer Gesellschaft, in der man das macht, Sherlock.“ „Warum? Was meinst du, wie viel Zeit man sich ohne diese regelmäßig sinnlos verschenkten Sekunden auf Dauer sparen könnte, wenn sich nur alle der Sinnlosigkeit bewusst wären!“ „Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?“ „Schlimm nicht. Aber sicher auch nicht nötig.“ „Jetzt hast du für deine Begründung nicht zu grüßen länger gebraucht als du für ein schlichtes Guten Tag gebraucht hättest.“ „Mpf.“


	10. Ein Glück

Tja. Nicht jedes Klischee schien sich zu erfüllen. Was für ein Glück, es wäre schließlich irgendwann sogar noch langweiliger, wenn es gar keine unvorhersehbaren Verhaltensweisen mehr gäbe. Außerdem, meinte ein kleiner Teil von ihm, wäre es eine ziemliche Enttäuschung gewesen, wenn sein Mitbewohner, der so schon berechenbar genug war, für ihn vollkommen enträtselt wäre. Natürlich: Er liebte es, sein Vorgehen schon im Voraus zu ahnen, doch noch viel mehr liebte er es, wenn sich der Doktor einmal außerhalb seiner Vorahnungen aufhielt und etwas tat, was neu und spannend war.  
Er war auch froh, dass das Auge immer noch da war.


	11. Ungewohnt

Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Seinem Mitbewohner ging es nicht gut. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es an ihm zu liegen, ihn aufzumuntern, obwohl er, der ja auf zahlreichen und komplexen Gebieten bewandert war, doch wohl von allen, an die er sich hatte wenden können, in diesem Fall ein Laie war. Er hatte keine Probleme damit biologische, chemische oder psychologische Analysen durchzuführen und zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, aber er hatte festgestellt, dass alles andere ihm schwerer fiel. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie andere Menschen sich in solchen Fällen verhielten. „Möchtest du vielleicht ein Taschentuch?“


	12. Ehrgeiz und Stolz

Er hielt sich eigentlich nicht für eitel, doch etwas an diesen Worten spornte ihn an, jetzt sofort etwas gänzlich Neues zu entdecken, sich darin zu vertiefen, darin zu brillieren, um sie dann erneut zu vernehmen. Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber sein ohnehin großer Wissensdurst erhielt jedes mal einen noch größeren Aufschwung, den weder ein Wasserglas voll Fakten noch ein See sondern vielmehr nur ein Ozean an neuen Erkenntnissen stillen konnte. Es war einfach so ungewohnt etwas in der Art gesagt zu bekommen, wenn er seine Fähigkeiten zeigte.  
„Brilliant.“ „Fantastisch.“ „Fabelhaft.“ „Unglaublich.“  
Er war froh Watson zu haben.


	13. Es war der Kaffee

Irgendwie fühlte er sich heute nicht wohl. Vielleicht lag es an dem Abendessen mit der Frau, dessen Namen er schnell vergessen wollte, bei dem nicht nur die Stimmung schwer verdaulich gewesen war, oder an Sherlocks Blick, als er nach Hause gekommen war (eine dieser Mischungen aus Ich-habe-es-dir-ja-gesagt und dem Blick, den Sherlock hatte, wenn er eine interessante wissenschaftliche Beobachtung machte). Im Gegensatz zu der Frau, von der zu hören er weder hoffte noch wünschte, und, wenn es ihm weiter so zumute war, dem Abendessen, war dieser Blick auch noch heute morgen da gewesen. Auf einmal kam ihm ein Verdacht...

"Sherlock!"


	14. Wissenschaftliche Krise

Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Seinem Mitbewohner ging es nicht gut. Sicher er verstand ihn wahrscheinlich mehr, als fast alle, die ihn kannten, es könnte möglich sein, dass er ihn am besten verstand und am besten zu ihm vordringen konnte, aber er wusste, dass er sein Problem nicht lösen konnte, weil er selbst nicht einmal die Grundlagen verstand, die es dazu benötigte. Sein Freund war wahrscheinlich nicht durch die Gesten zu trösten, die bei anderen Menschen halfen. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Vielleicht war es einen Versuch wert. „Möchtest du vielleicht ein Taschentuch?“


	15. Kleiner Makel (?)

Seit er Sherlock kennengelernt hatte, hatte John Watson aufregende, interessante, kuriose, oft nicht ungefährliche Erfahrungen machen können. In einer Geschwindigkeit, in der er nicht halb so viele „normale“, langweilige, alltägliche, stets sichere Erlebnisse hätte machen können. Der Elan, den sein Freund an den Tag legte, wenn er ermittelte, hatte ihn mit- und aus seinem depressivem Trott herausgerissen. Doch das Leben und Arbeiten mit Sherlock hatte seine Schattenseiten. Dies hatte sich vor knapp zwei Stunden wieder gezeigt, als er spontan von ihm zu einem Tatort geschleift wurde. Seit er Sherlock kannte, hatte er viele Abenteuer erlebt und kein einziges normales Date.


	16. Verräter

Manchmal war es nicht zum Aushalten. Schön, es war interessant, mit jemandem zusammen zu leben, es diente seinen psychologischen Beobachtungen, half ihm auch auf eine gewisse Art durch die einfache Sicht eines anderen in seinen Fällen Hinweise zu finden, die er sonst länger hätte suchen müssen. Es war auch aufbauend zur Abwechslung nette Worte von jemandem zu bekommen, der nicht eine ältere Frau war, die ihm gegenüber leichte Muttergefühle hegte. Dass dieser Mensch ihn so schmählich verriet, machte es umso schlimmer.  
„Da bist du ja. Dein Mitbewohner sagte mir, du hättest nichts zu tun.“, sagte Mycroft.  
Verräter, dachte Sherlock.


	17. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber bei ihm ist es noch schlimmer

Es war eine herbe Enttäuschung, da es einen Menschen, den er zu schätzen gelernt hatte, in einem Licht erscheinen ließ, das sich vorzustellen, er nicht gewagt hätte. Wirklich, es war eine Schande. Doch schließlich war es nichts Neues, dass ihn andere Menschen enttäuschten. Nicht, weil er sich ihnen überlegen zu sein glaubte, vor allem was sein Wissen und seine Intelligenz betraf (das war schließlich keine eingebildete eitle Idee sondern häufig eine Tatsache), es war, weil sie ihm nicht durch bestechend kluge Reaktionen widersprachen.  
Dass Watson derart schlechte Krimis las, ohne sie nach 10 Seiten zu lösen, war dennoch eine Enttäuschung.


	18. Alltäglicher Wahnsinn

„Beleidigend!“  
„Was ist los? Irgendetwas mit Mycroft? Oder ist es wegen dem Fuß?“  
„Fuß?“  
„Der Fuß in der Wanne, ich wollte baden... egal, darum geht es ja offensichtlich nicht.“  
„Es geht um den Artikel.“  
„Welchen Artikel? Meinst du einen Blogeintrag von mir?“  
„Ich meine die Abhandlung, die ich an diese Biochemiezeitschrift geschickt habe.“ „Sie haben ihn doch genommen.“  
„Und gekürzt!“  
„Das macht man, wenn ein Artikel zu lang ist.“  
„Aber jetzt ist er vollkommen falsch!“  
„Sherlock...“  
„Ich sehe, du verstehst das nicht...

Was war das mit meinem Fuß?“

„Nichts, nichts. Lies deinen Artikel.“

„Sherlock...“

„Ja?....“

„Deinem Fuß?“

„Sagen wir mal: gewissermaßen.“


	19. Die Unterschiede

Er konnte einige der Dinge, für die sich sein Mitbewohner leidenschaftlich interessierte nicht verstehen. Oder besser: Er verstand nicht, warum dieser sie leiden konnte, wo er selbst sie doch gerne mied, weil sie ihn nur ablenkten oder einfach nicht interessierten. Essen, Schlafen, Kleidung, Frauen.

Er konnte einige der Dinge, für die sich sein Mitbewohner leidenschaftlich interessierte nicht verstehen. Es gab Gründe, warum ihn andere einen Freak nannten. Vielleicht könnten sie unter gleichen Bedingungen wie er selbst einige seiner Beweggründe erahnen, die das ganze weniger unverständlich machen. Dennoch verstand auch er einiges nicht, was seinen Freund faszinierte. Geigenspiel, Drogen, Psychopathen, Leichen.


	20. Schlechte Angewohnheit

Irgendwann während seiner Arbeit, als er begonnen hatte Watson zu Rate zu ziehen, um aus dessen einfachen naiven Beobachtungen Dinge zu erfahren, die er selbst zu übersehen begonnen hatte, hatte er angefangen, sich um die Meinung anderer zu kümmern. Es war für ihn nie ein großes Problem gewesen, zu sein, wie er war und sich zu verhalten, wie er es für richtig hielt, doch Watson schien im Gegensatz zu ihm an der Kritik anderer Anstoß zu nehmen.  
Er hatte diese schlechte Angewohnheit augenscheinlich übernommen.  
Zeit, dass er etwas tat. Er durfte auf keinen Fall anfangen, ausgerechnet auf Lestrade zu hören.


	21. (Un)Ruhe

Im Zusammenleben mit Sherlock Holmes gab es einiges, das sich von dem mit anderen unterschied. Oft war es schön, doch während er selbst gerne der Gemütlichkeit frönte, wenn sie sich ihm einmal bot und nichts gegen Ruhe, Schlaf und Essen hatte, gönnte Sherlock sich offenkundig nicht viel außer ständigem Forschen und der Selbstvergiftung mit Drogen, wenn er sie denn in die Hände bekam. Auch wenn es wohl nicht für ihn galt, er sollte ihn erinnern, dass es Menschen gab, die schliefen. Missbilligend schnaubend, versuchte er die Geige zu ignorieren. Musste sein Freund wirklich mitten in der Nacht anfangen zu komponieren?


	22. Ehrlich, unabkömmlich

„Das ist doch albern, Sherlock.“ „Dem wage ich zu widersprechen.“ „Hör mal, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Eigentlich würdest du selbst auch sagen, dass das eine Zeitverschwendung ist.“ „Eine Verschwendung meines Intellekts.“ „Genau! Reiß dich doch einfach zusammen, höre auf so zu tun, als würde dir gefallen, was du hier tust.“ „Nein. Und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass ich nicht jemand bin, der gerne dumme sinnlose Dinge tut?“ „Wenn du dir nur selbst zuhören könntest... Du hast schon früher Fälle für Mycroft gelöst.“ „Unter Protest. Und ich muss wirklich die Statistik bei Minesweeper auf 90% gewonnen bringen.“ „Seufz.“


	23. Grauzonenradar

Irgendwo hatte er etwas in dem Zusammenhang gelesen. Diebe fangen Diebe. Nachts sind alle Katzen grau. Weiß und Schwarz und dazwischen die Grauzone. Ja, das war es wohl, was Sherlock beschreiben konnte. Es gab Weiß (gut, rein, freundlich), Schwarz (böse, unrein, fies) und grau (neutral, trüb, wechselhaft). Er neigte dazu immer wieder Grau zu verlassen, um sich Weiß oder Schwarz zuzuwenden. Ohne es zu wollen und auch zunächst ohne es zu wissen, war Watson zu derem moralischem Kompass geworden, der Sherlock selbst, Mycroft oder Lestrade warnte, wenn es denn dazu kam. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel.


	24. Bitterer Scherz

Verblüfft und verunsichert sah Watson, wie Sherlocks Gesicht einen gekränkten und traurigen Ausdruck annahm, den er bei diesem nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sherlock konnte wie ein kleines Kind schmollen, wenn Mycroft ihn zu etwas zu zwingen versuchte, was er partout nicht tun wollte, oder er konnte verärgert sein, wenn ihn jemand austrickste, weil es ihn wurmte, wenn er eine Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Beleidigungen prallten im Normalfall, soweit Watson es einschätzte, von ihm ab. Doch hier saß sein Mitbewohner, er selbst schämte sich, wollte ihn umarmen und sich entschuldigen. Da sah Sherlock in aus wässrigen Augen an und sagte: „Reingelegt.“


	25. Drückeberger

„So geht das nicht, Sherlock!“  
„Wieso nicht? Es spart uns Zeit und Mühe.“  
„Man macht das nicht.“  
„Das ist doch einfach nur stupide.“  
„Sherlock, bitte!“  
„Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin.“  
„Noch vor ein paar Tagen hattest du kein Problem damit.“ „Ich lerne immer dazu.“  
„Kann es sein, dass es DEINE Woche ist?“ „Unsinn, das hat nichts damit zu tun. Allerdings...“  
„Ja?“ „...es könnte schon sein, dass ich es mir irgendwann wieder anders überlege.“  
„Sicherlich am Montag... Sherlock, reiß dich doch zusammen. So schlimm kann es nicht sein, von Tellern zu essen statt aus dem Topf.“  
„Du musst ja nicht spülen.“


	26. Namenlos

Er mochte das Leben in der Bakerstreet 221b. Sein Mitbewohner war anstrengend aber auch sehr interessant, die Miete war bezahlbar und er hatte genug Platz. Die Experimente, die in Kühlschrank, Badewanne oder wahlweise auch Wohnzimmer lagerten ließen sich irgendwie vertragen und ein Teil von ihm hatte auch gelernt sie, wie die Einschusslöcher in der Wand, zu ignorieren, wenn sie ihn allzu sehr störten. Er konnte die Zeugen der Langeweile seines Mitbewohners fast alle ausblenden. Er mochte ihre Vermieterin, Mrs. Hudson.  
Doch eines gab es, das ärgerte ihn.  
Auch nach mehreren Monaten nannte sie ihn nur den netten Freund von Sherlock.


	27. Das beste Argument

„Das kannst du nicht für dich beanspruchen. Du hast von uns beiden nicht die größere Selbstbeherrschung. Die Tatsachen sind Beweis genug.“  
„Ach?“ „Nun, du rennst jedem spannendem Fall hinterher, auch wenn es dich in Gefahr bringt, ohne vorher nachzudenken, wie du dich retten kannst, du bist drogensüchtig, unhöflich zu anderen...“  
„Weil ich mich nur dann selbst beherrsche, wenn ich es für nötig erachte. Ich habe Lestrade und Mycroft um mich von Drogen fernzuhalten und dich um mich bei anderen zu entschuldigen und im Notfall zu retten.“  
„Also meine Selbstbeherrschung muss größer sein. Ich lebe immer noch mit dir zusammen.“


	28. Manipulation

„Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass du gekocht hast. Ich muss sagen, das schmeckt sehr gut, woher hast du diesen Schweinespeck?“

„Interessant, dass du denkst, es wäre ein Schwein, was du da gerade isst.“

„Oh mein Gott. Was esse ich hier?“

„Wenn ich dir sage, woran ich gerade forsche, wirst du es wissen...“

„Woran forschst du...?“

„Die Auswirkungen von Kannibalismus insbesondere dessen psychische und physische Folgen und...“

„Was?!“

„Wenn du es ausspuckst, ist das nicht hilfreich.“

„Heißt das... das ist Menschenfleisch?“

Watson spürte, wie ihm speiübel wurde, dann merkte er, wie er sich übergeben musste...  
und wachte auf. Das erste, was er sah, war der Kopf seines Mitbewohners.

„Was zum?“

„Du hast nach mir gerufen.“

„Hä?“

„Eine stupide Antwort, Watson. Ich vermute, du hast geträumt und unbewusst meinen Namen laut ausgesprochen.“

„Ach.“

„Naja, ist ja egal. Ich geh mal und mach das Frühstück.“

„Was? Äh, nein wieso?“

„Mir ist danach.“

„ Ich mach es lieber selbst.“

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“

Genau wie ich es geplant hatte, dachte Sherlock und schmunzelte, als Watson in die Küche ging. Das Studieren der Bücher über Hypnose und Traumbildung hatte sich gelohnt.


	29. Diese eine Bezeichnung

Watson ertrug vieles ohne je zu jammern, vor allem seit dem er mit Sherlock zusammen lebte. Doch dieses mal konnte er seinen Ärger nicht herunter schlucken. Er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt, ignoriert, beleidigt, oder gar beschuldigt zu werden, aber diese eine Bezeichnung bohrte in ihm und machte ihn ziemlich wütend. Irgendwie war es alles zugleich. Eine Art Hinweis darauf, dass er so unwichtig war, dass man ihn ignorieren konnte, eine Beleidigung und Herabsetzung und nicht zuletzt eine Art Anklage, die ihn zu einem bloßem Hindernis für den Detektiv degradierte.  
Er hasst es einfach, Sherlocks Haustier genannt zu werden.


	30. Verleidet

Manchmal war es wirklich lästig, wenn einem ein Freund zu helfen versuchte. Manchmal war es wirklich lästig, wenn man einen Freund hatte, der nicht zu helfen versuchte, sondern nur aus Langweile tat, was wohl ein helfender Freund hätte tun können.  
„Sie ist übrigens verheiratet.“  
„Ach.“  
„Ja. Das ist ziemlich einfach feststellbar.“  
„...“  
„Und sie hat ein paar ziemlich üble Angewohnheiten. Abgesehen davon ihren Mann zu betrügen, meine ich. Nicht, dass dieser ihr treu wäre, aber dennoch...“  
„Ich will es nicht wissen, Sherlock. Ich wollte ein Date mit ihr.“  
„Na jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr.“  
...


	31. Eins ist meins

„Armselig, Watson.“ „Was weißt du schon. Es ist nicht so, als ob du jahrelang mühsam lernst und arbeitest. Nein, dein Supergedächtnis nimmt alles auf, du brauchst Wochen für Dinge, für die andere Jahre brauchen.“ „Ich dachte, du wärst nicht so kindisch.“ „Nicht alle Menschen sind Genies wie du. Und manche wollen auch noch etwas können.“ „Du fühlst dich wirklich von so einer Sache betroffen?“ „Es ist das, was ich kann.“ „Warum nehme ich dich zu den Fällen mit?“ „Keine Ahnung. Eitelkeit?“ „Unsinn. Du bist ein wertvoller Partner.“ „In Ordnung.“ „Und?“  
„Oh nein, ich gebe dir Bloggen für Anfänger nicht zurück.“


	32. Bedenklich

„Ist das nicht wunderbar?“  
„Bitte?“  
„Äh... ich meine, ja, es ist natürlich etwas schrecklich und so... ich bin sehr betroffen... das ist eine furchtbare Sache, nicht wahr?“  
„Sherlock, du musst mir nichts vormachen. Es ist sowieso schon zu spät. So blöd, wie du mich anscheinend einschätzt, bin ich auch nicht.“  
„Dann ist es in Ordnung?“  
„Nun...“  
„In dem Fall muss ich einfach sagen: Eine fantastische Gelegenheit, wirklich und so außergewöhnlich! So viele Tote und so interessant! Fantastisch!“  
„Seufz.“  
Watson hatte sich an Vieles gewöhnt, was sein Mitbewohner tat. Aber bei dessen Begeisterung für Ermordete hatte er bisweilen so seine Bedenken.


	33. Eine dumme Idee

„Aber was ist sie dann? Wo finde ich sie? Wie analysiere ich sie? Wie bekomme ich sie vollständig und korrekt in mein Labor? Kann ich sie anfassen oder nicht? Könnte ich sie verstehen und ihr volles Ausmaß begreifen? Gibt es sie denn überhaupt? Wenn nicht worauf beruht diese Diskussion? Wohin soll sie führen? Wozu mache ich meine Arbeit? Ist sie eine Illusion, die ich mir mache?“  
„Schon gut! Ich gebe auf! Du hast gewonnen Sherlock.“  
Sherlock lächelte befriedigt. Watson seufzte. Was war es nur für eine dumme Idee gewesen mit dem Detektiv eine philosophische Diskussion über die Wahrheit zu führen.


	34. Selbstbezogen

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, Watson. Ich habe festgestellt, dass Lestrade und die anderen vom Scotland Yard eindeutig zu lange brauchen, um zu kommunizieren...“  
Oje...  
„...ich dachte mir, ich erweitere dir mündliche Kürzelsprache, damit sie weniger von zum Beispiel meiner Zeit verplempern...  
...eins wäre so: DEVIIH, Der Verdächtige ist im Haus, oder, sehr wichtiges: SH, Sherlock kümmert sich um den Fall.“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich habe überlegt SH für Sherlock hat den Fall gelöst zu nehmen, da dies in den meisten Fällen bereits so sein wird, wenn die Nachricht ankommt, wegen möglicher Ausnahmen jedoch SHG ergänzt...“  
Dazu beschloss Watson einfach nur zu schweigen.


End file.
